


Sola Gratia

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Easter service, M/M, Nivanfield, Piers in thought, The Meaning of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: The Easter message has Piers questioning the meaning of what they do.





	

“Why?”

Chris took a deep breath, joining his partner on the church’s balcony after the Easter Sunday service. There are times when Piers asks questions and there are times when Piers wants answers. Just like there are times he’s his Captain, and times he is not.

He rested his chin on his hands as Piers did, standing elbow to elbow with him as they looked over the dispersing crowd hurrying to gatherings with friends and family.

“Thousands of years. It’s still kill, deceive, destroy. We’ve really gone far as a species haven’t we.”

“There are still good things left in the world.”

“Hmph.” Piers dismissed his thoughts with a grunt.

“Well you’re not God incarnate, but I’ll take him.”

“I’m trying to be serious.” Piers gave a slight pout.

“I did always say you’re my Messiah.”

Piers lifted his brows just a little, the way he does when Chris hasn’t impressed him. It makes Chris a little guilty, but he also likes watching Piers think. There’s something irresistible attractive about his partner when he’s deep in contemplation.

So long as they don’t’ involve his darker episodes.

“Well I am serious. But I can tell something’s bothering you.” He decided best to steer him away from those thoughts before they take shape.

Piers scrunched his brows. “If there is a light and dark side. If there is real evil, where is the real good? Why hasn’t it showed up again?”

Yep, definitely in philosophising territory there. Chris remained silent. Partly because he knows Piers isn’t expecting answers from him, partly because he knows he doesn’t have them. Heck, why did he found the BSAA with ten other likeminded people? Because he couldn’t play the negotiation game.

“I feel like we’ve done nothing Chris. Maybe if we let them have the world already this would have all been over and everyone can take a break from the fighting.”

“Do you really believe that?” Chris shot out before he had a chance to catch it.

“I…” Hazel eyes defocused and wavered as he searched for an answer. “Well, there won’t be a world left to save.”

Chris shrugged. His second is not having a crisis of faith. All’s good.

“I’m just a boots on the ground kind of guy Piers, do what I can. I can’t honestly say I do it for the good of the world.”

“But you…”

Chris stretched his shoulders. “The world is too heavy for a saviour to carry. The concept of doing good is too grand. I don’t do ‘good’ however people may see me. I used to think I could change the world. Now, I do it, Piers, for the people I love. Ever head those words before?” He gave a smile.

Piers shrugged in recognition. “For the BSAA. For the future!!” he shook his head as he mimicked that dark and terrible time. “I was so idealistic then.”

“You still are ace. And that’s good. For me, for the BSAA.

“I rouse the hearts of men, as you often claim I do. But that only lasts a moment. An unwavering belief in your cause— that lasts a lifetime.”

“Na, I follow you for the prestige, the warmth in my bed and the free hugs.” Piers smiled, and Chris found himself staring at his dimples again.

Chris stood behind him and held Piers in his arms. He knows Piers likes that, when his body heat helps ward off the chill. They stood together for a quiet moment.

“Maybe it isn’t all so bad.” Piers said, “we had the resurrection story. Goodness can never really be vanquished, even if it seems to disappear for a little while.”

“I tell myself that when you stay late in the office.” Chris said, imitating Piers’ popular look of disapproval.

“Excuse me! I think you’ve had far more late days than me Mr I’m popular at meetings.’

“Better than Mr I’m so bloody perfectionist I have to clean my gun a certain way with the exact part of your kit or I’ll have to start all over again.”

“When words fail my gun is the only thing I can rely on.”

“Pity. What about me?”

“When do you drag your ass out on the field these days? I guess command does suit you.”

“And look at you, grown from acting team leader to top dog. All as I planned.”

“I just miss our little missions together. We were just so in sync.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed listening to me on the radio when you’re out. Besides, I’ve still got my SOA badge Captain Nivans. Don’t you worry I’m gonna volunteer us one day”

“Right by your side Captain.”

“Yeah, Jill’s house needs paintwork done.”

And right on cue, Piers rolled his eyes.

“Now now, look as us getting all nostalgic.” Chris said, brushing his hand over Piers’ side.

“I’m happy where we’re at.”

“Cuddling on a church balcony?”

“No. Metaphorically.”

“Uh, let’s see. Physically entangled over a protruding stony precipice …at a site of religious significance?”

Piers lost it and rolled his eyes again.

“Ouch. Knew that was coming.”

“You deserved it.” Piers said, jabbing his fingers on Chris’ arm to make a point.

“I deserved you instead.”

“More dad jokes. Oh gosh.” Piers squirmed.

“Best jokes in the world Nivans, and only for you.”

“It’s a real honour, _Sirrrrr_.”

“Don’t _Sir_ me rookie. Drop and give me twenty!” Chris reverted to his Captain voice.

“When we get somewhere decent I will.”

Chris looked around quickly for any stray listeners. That boy has a dirty mind at the best of times. “Piers! You… I meant… nevermind.”

Piers grinned at him the way he does when he’s pleased with himself.

“Watch it smartypants.” Chris said, running his hand and messing through Piers’ hair. As expected, that grin faded quickly.

“So, does it really matter?” Piers asked again, after fixing his hair.

“Huh?” Chris was thrown by the complete change of subject.

“You know, what we do.”

“Might need a little context here.” Chris scrunched his bows. Back to philosophising again?

“I mean it’s a little routine now, Alpha Team, BSAA, operations, clean up and all. Does it really matter?”

“Yes. Because no one else is going to step in, or even have our backs.”

“Isn’t that the point of having a God?”

“Woah.” Chris said, searching for an appropriate response. “How do you expect me to answer that?”

“I don’t. But I expect that you’ll hold me and tell me that it’ll be alright.” Piers adjusted his scarf around himself.

Chris pulled them both back inside where it’s warmer in the church. He cast his eyes pass the stained glass windows, the candles, the cross.

They’re soldiers. Hardened in battle. They have both made peace with living in the moment however they could, however they can, but it’s a front, a shell that neither of them truly knew how things looked on the inside. It’s not even about having faith in a God, hope in an eternity, not even a sense that goodness may prevail. Rather it’s a belief that despite their efforts what they do and what they have done matters. That life isn’t truly meaningless, and the sacrifices and losses of the BSAA were not offered in vain.

Death is the equaliser. Before the scythe of the reaper, there is no prince or pauper; captain or civilian. Some men like Wesker chase immortality; others like Simmons chased power. High as their ambitions ascended, it was Death that wrought their downfall.

“It’s not God who have our backs,” Chris found himself saying, “but Death.”

“The good Lord above has mercy.” He paused, thinking of the Easter message, “and the empty tomb offers solace that where the wicked lies still, goodness shall live on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Nimrod I'll push out a short piece by Easter so here it is. I wrote last year about a thoughtful Chris, so only fitting to continue the theme. Happy Easter, and may you too find mercy and meaning in all that you do. SDG.


End file.
